Soul World of Danizelle
Verdanis The World crafted inside Danizelle's Soul world is a mirrored oddity. The ground is covered in vegetation of alien nature, the sky lit without source in day. The jungles of Verdanis teem with life, with more coming into being and dying every day. The Third Circle and Second Circle Malakhim assist Danizelle in the construction of the Verdant paradise/hellworld of heat and jungle upon the soft, fertile earth. The Cities teeming with the sentient creations of her Devas are constructions of Iron-hard wood and glassy stone, with places for vines and leafy things to grow, so that even the most heavily built places look like living things, for Teva will not abide sterile architecture, and destroys buildings where the Jungle that is her cannot take root., her wild growth exploding into places where it is not. The sky is no dome, but a vast sea of crystal-blue water suspended above in the shape of the land below. The waters are deep, and it mirrors the land. Where Land exists in Verdanis, above there is only water. Where rivers, streams and lakes exist on the ground, floating patches of land exist in the Sea Above in oppositional mirror. These Islands and rivers of land are solid as the ground below. There's just more risk of getting pulled into the water and eaten by a Kraken or something. Aquatic things teem and colossal kelp beds and underwater plants dominate the seascape in mirror of the ground below. The waters can be as placid or deadly as the Serpent of Change's moods, for the seas above are her place, the few patches of land (some the size of small continents to match the inland Seas below) are her allowance for others to visit her place. When Night falls, and the unseen light fades, the Jungles that are Teva and the things in the sea above ignite in a Phosphorescent riot of color. There is little darkness save during the hours between day and night, but those hours are feared, for the deadly things Danizelle does not want seen or freed hunt. Verdanis is a place of change, adaptation and deadly beauty. Anyone who enters leaves changed, whether in body or mind, for visitors can find any number of things that seemingly devour a mortal or demon, only to vomit or birth them again as something, or someone, new. Verdanis does not connect to the cycle of reincarnation. Any mortal who dies here is draw whole, Hun and Po to the nearest sentient creature being born that is not a demon. In such a way one can achieve immortality... But for some... it means being eaten alive oiver... and over... and over again. Even theoretical immortality is no mercy, and if a mortal is transformed into a demon the human soul flees again, washed clean to become a new person. Notable features: The Land and Seas are beautiful, peaceful and deadly. Visitors are subject to the wicked whims of Danizelle's moods and the Denizens who live there. There are few beings, demon, plant or otherwise in her ecology that are actively evil, but many of them are hungry. The divide between Sea and Jungle is maintained by Revekah, the Boundary of Broken hope. Beings who arrive do so withing her borders and fall to whichever side they look at first. Invariably the visitors strike water, and are rapidly ejected to the top so they can breathe. Small comfort to those who cannot swim, as there is no special protection from drowning. Travel between the sides is a simple thing. Standing firmly on land and whispering a prayer to Revekah causes gravity beneath the petitioner to reverse, plummeting them at the lake or seas above. The travel is terrifying, though harmless. The Jungles of Teva: The verdant jungles that dominate the land are Teva's body, as are all of the flora and fauna, lethal and benign as well. Her mind directs the ecosystem of the Land, and proper prayers and offerings of small hunts gain her favor for safe travel. Teva is not without mercy entirely for those who do not, but she does not direct travellers away from lethal things that slither in the day, or hunt the darkness. Her body covers the expanse of the land above and below, enabling her to manifest her other body in the soul world to treat with her peers. There is no escaping the jungle, even the cities must be built to allow it to grow within and Upon them or Teva will destroy them, and the inhabitants. Only the coral cities below the waters of the seas and massive lakes are outside her purview. '''The Blastlands of the Obliterator: '''At the center of Verdanis, mocking Mount Meru in Creation is a massive mountain blasted clean of life. The roiling hatestorm hangs above while Kobraska's arachnoid form prowls below, hunting for unwary victims to murder. He always finds someone. He even kills grass that dares grow there. None will deny entry or exit to this mountain, though none will ever deign to protect anyone foolish enough to test the Obliterator's sense of mercy. Above, matching the mountain is a massive maelstrom within the Skyward Sea. At the base of the maelstrom is Danizelle's place where she rests and builds her world. Anything deposited here by the maelstrom is hers to do with as she wishes. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights